Who are you, Allen Walker?
by Yuki Ringo
Summary: Who exactly is Allen Walker, a 15year old boy, a freak, a noah ,or an exorcist ? What is his relationship with the Noahs? What secrets does he hold? Is he the real Allen Walker that we know and loved or just a mask? I don t own D gray man hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Dissapearance

**Warning**:

my spelling is not the best

may be not suited for some reader especially 4 those who never seen D gray man and have something against! YAOI!

Only a bit romance enjoy

(This story start after Allen was put in prison for heresy)

**Title**: Who are you ,Allen Walker?

**Summary**: Who exactly is Allen Walker, a 15 year old boy, a freak, a noah ,or an exorcist ? What is his relationship with the Noahs? What secrets does he hold? Is he the real Allen Walker that we know and loved or just a mask?

**Disclaimer**: I don`t own D gray man, nor do i own anything except my life

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>=** Disappearance**

A smirk appear on Rouvelier face as he wonder how to torture the poor soul in the cell which is of course Allen Walker. Revoulier hated his gut (with a passion) and would use any means necessary to frame the white head teen as an enemy.

When he open the metal door that lead to the cell, no one was there. It appears that the white hair teen had vanished. Rouvelier smirk, the more reason to kill the young teen. But the smirk was wiped off his face when he saw blood splatter on the wall. He paled when he saw a hole on the opposite side of the steel door, but what shook him were the words written in blood on the wall.

Who is the player,  
>Mister Rouvelier.<br>The player is Allen,  
>On the stage which fallen.<br>The player is gone,  
>Human had done wrong,<br>Now evil grow strong.  
>Now I have my piece,<br>It`s time for me to leave.

Rouvelier face turns paler. His weapon was gone, worst of it in the hand of the enemy. The war is as hard as it is without the hindrance Allen Walker spat the inspector. he order the CROWS to guard him 24-7 as he made a little trip to Black Order HQ to report the news to the superior a.k.a the sister complex moron known as Komui Lee.


	2. Chapter 2 A normal day at Black Order

**Chapter 2** = A normal day at Black Order (B.O)

As Rouvelier enter the superior room , as always it is full of paper work (overdue) waiting ...no needed to be sign by the head of HQ, Komui Lee. Most would think that the leader of HQ would be someone respectful and powerful but the image would immediately be thrown out the window after they set foot in the office , hemmnn every dream have a wakeup call and everyone have to face reality that the superior was a complete idiot with a huge sister complex and most defiantly kill anyone one who dare touch his sister in the most inhuman and unnatural way possible.(The same goes for Cyril) The superior was nowhere to be found in the paper covered floor . "Lee comes out at once!"Rouvelier said but no reply so he continues but this time louder "I have urgent news from the pope!"Still no reply. The Inspector almost scream ...well almost ...Then Reever came in with heavy bag under his eyes due to overwork because the superior was too lazy to do so (the science department work overtime but no payment) only the holy beverage a.k.a Lenalee`s coffee save him from collapsing right there right now "ah inspector, what do you want "half as half dazed from lack of sleep "where`s KOMUI!"Boomed Revoulier as he message his temple for the upcoming headache, oh how he hate this man (komui)."Komui come here at once!" Revoulier scream as his patient was thinning but the effort was useless seeing as Komui was still nowhere to be found. "Lenalee is going to get marry" as Reever finish his sentence Komui can out of nowhere and shout on the top of his lungs "I WILL NEVER LET ANY DIRTY OCTUPUS ( meaning men) TOUCH MY PRECIOS , INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER LENALEE! , NOW FACE THE WRATH OF MY KOMULIN , MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The superior laugh menially while holding a drill at hand and wearing a safety helmet "MUAHAHAHA , face the wrath of komulin IIX for those who dare to even touch my sister"  
>...10 minute later...<br>After komulin destroyed half the order then things finally calm down, well if you don`t count the sobbing Komui and the raging Kanda things did calm down, reason? Simple, this is the math problem

KOMULIN + KANDA`S SOBA = A PISS OFF KANDA (and a piss off kanda is not a good one) =KANDA - KOMILIN - HALF THE ORDER DESTROY = A CRYING KOMUI OVER HIS KOMULIN (which is a pile of metal now thanks to kanda) AND CLINGING TO IT AS LIKE HIS LIFE DEPEND ON IT. Well the good part was that Rouvelier which was at the centre of it all turn into a pig (don`t know how that happen) to say Rouvelier was angry was an understatement, He was furious to say the least. Reever hit the superior with the stack of paper he never sign to get the superior to straighten up "Lee Allen Walker is now at the hand of Noah and if seen will be kill immediately now good day sir "snort Rouvelier as he left and let the news sink in .Komui`s brain was running at full speed trying to process what had happened. Their favorite exorcist is with the enemy


	3. Chapter 3 Go home

**Chapter 3** = go home

Allen walked on a concrete path at a small town outside of the country. "Ahh...the fresh air is great, isn't it great to be out of the stinky cell?"Allen ignored him and keeps humming " Hmn..." Neah pouted " my cute little nephew doesn't want to talk to me" (now you must be wondering how he end up here , well here goes)  
>*********flash back*************<br>" Alleennn, why don't we just get out of here , it's boring, stinky and that human trash keep hurting you , I want to kill him . How dare he hurt my precious nephew!" Neah shouted " Neah quite down , you are giving me a headache" Allen replied while messaging his head " oh sorry , and you should call me uncle , come on Allen call your loving Neah , uncle " NO" Allen state simply " why not " whined Neah " if I call you uncle will you shut up?" "ok" " Fine uncle " Allen said defeated " YAY" Neah was jumping with joy " oh Allen just call me uncle, I will get you out of here and for a treat, and I will leave something for the human trash too" Neah said while smiling evilly  
>*********flash back end**********<br>Allen hum the ark's melody and a bright diamond appear out of nowhere ( the ark's door) it's time to go home ,right Neah? With a smile on his face he disappears into the ark.

"YAY ! Allen came back to us!" shouted Road as she ran and 'hug' (chock) Allen "cough ,Road get of me" "Come on Road , you are chocking Shounen" Tyki said while prying Road off Allen " Fine " pout Road " Well Shounen, what brings you here this fine day? " Tyki ask, amused."Yes, Mikk , I came here to make a deal with the Earl" Allen said politely " just call me Tyki, Shounen " with that said ,Tyki lead their 'guest' to the Earl.

"Milleni!" Road said cheerfully while skipping to the Earl "Road , ahh I see you brought a guest, Allen Walker what is the pleasure of having you here?" The Earl asks " No, the pleasure's all mine , as I thought that you might want your musician return to you?" Allen said smiling innocently . The Earl grin grew wider , inhumanly wider and said " Oh my musician want to return to my side , so you finally see it our way, I am so happy!" cried the Earl . Tyki gave a tissue to him " thank you Tyki-pon and bring our guest to the logh so we can discuss." "Yes, Earl" "Ok Milleni" Road and Tyki said as they bow and left the room


	4. Chapter 4 Family Conversation

**Chapter 4 = **useless conversation

"Ne Tyki, you think Allen really want to join our side?"

"Hmm, why not"

"But he doesn`t have a dark side, like us to kill for fun"

"Oh but he has something better"

"What is it?"

"When he play poker you better be prepare"

"Eh, why?"

"Either if you are the best cheater in poker or a mind reader who dare to even read his mind when he is playing poker, then you might have 1% chance you win" shudder Tyki at the thought that he was left only in his boxer when he play poker with Allen.

"He is merciless in poker and will not stop until you lose everything except your boxer"

"…..you lost to him until you got only your b...Bo...boxer!" giggle Road at the thought.

"Hey I don`t know he was so good at cheating" Tyki replied, defending his remain dignity

"hahahaha" Road laugh even louder

Tyki knew Road will never lat this down

-Meanwhile at the Earl-

"Why do we need the traitor noah back!" hissed Lulubell, the noah of lust

"Dear Lulu, the musician is part of our family and it is only natural for him to return to us" Earl said calmly after his fits of cried for the return of his musician.

"But Earl he destroy the Egg!" Lulubell emprise the word. She was still mad with Allen for destroy the egg. Because Lulubell never fail a mission, that is until Allen interrupt it.

"Now, now Lulubell, even if he ruined the plan to destroy mankind, he is still family and I rather have him on our side. It`s hard to fight a family member" Cried the Earl.

"Fine, I will try to be nice"

"Speaking of which, did you think Tyki-pon fell for Allen?" the Earl said smiling wider.

-Tyki-

"Achoo , I thought a noah can`t get sick"

"Yeah we don`t, someone must be talking about you, uncle Tyki"

"How do you know?" Tyki ask while raising a delicate eyebrow

"heh heh, sneeze once means someone is talking about you, sneeze twice means that someone is badmouthing you, and three times means that someone is in love with you" Road lecture Tyki

"What about 4 times?"

"Oh that means you caught a cold, which is very unlikely" Road muse

-Allen-

"Achoo, achoo, achoo"

"Bless you" said a man in white

"Are you alright Allen, did you catch a cold" ask a concern Neah.

"I`m fine"

"Don`t get your panties in a knot" chuckle someone else

"I don`t even wear panties, Kai" state Neah angered


	5. Chapter 5 Start of the Game

**Chapter 5 **= Start of the game

"Okay, now`s the time to start the agreement that the Earl and I sigh. The agreement is that if you pass the 'test' Allen will join your side." Said Allen. (No it is not a mistake just wait and sees)

"What do you mean by we and"

"Why do you say yourself, hee"

Jasdevi said in union

After the question was ask Allen turn to Black Allen and laugh maniacally "if you would be so kind as to hand me a mirror?" ask B.A(black Allen) a man in white appear out of nowhere hand him a mirror "nah, now get of Allen will you"

"!"Everyone was surprise and no one saw him coming into the ark except for the Earl but what do you know when he always smile.

The white man had a mask on his face, green pupil glowing and his body was cover by a white clock, his entire being was glowing faintly a warm green.

"Who are you!" Road said angrily, she never like stranger in their house.

"That is no very polite thing to say to your guest" that man said

Cyril was prepare to protect his daughter if need to while Road was prepare to fight the man who seem so calm even though a noah is growling at him. Road prepare a candle that float in the air and hiss "answer my question, Who Are You!"

"My, my not very patient are we? I am Crown Clown, at your service"

"And who is this 'WE'?" ask Lulubell while rising a delicate eyebrow

"Just wait and see"

After that, B.A (Black Allen) put his hand (Allen`s hand as he is in Allen) on the mirror and pull his own image out. After that the B.A that possesses Allen came out

"Ahhh much better, hey Kai (my OC but he almost never show up along with B.A) you control the body kay" call B.A

"Hey I also need to get out" cried a certain noah that goes by the name Neah as his image appear on the mirror

"OK just wait" command Kai

"I am on it so don`t get your panties in a knot" B.A said while Neah just fume

After that said, B.A pull out a man who appear to be about the same as the Earl when he is in white form.

Now there are 4 new person in the room. B.A, Kai (I will explain later), Neah and C.C (Crown Clown)

"Nice to meet you, I am Kai" Kai still processing Allen`s body, emotionlessly said

"I am the part of Allen that hates human, and Red is my real name before Allen meet Mana, and B.A here is the part of Allen which spend time with Cross" explained Kai

"Oh, that explain the evil aura and the crazy smile when he play poker, I doubt anyone still have their sanity intact after spending time with Cross" said Tyki

"Now on to the test, each of us will give you a test, fail the 1st test and win 3 other or pass the 1st and any other test you fulfill the agreement. The only rule is no cheating means no mind reading, that is all" said C.C firmly.

"Now prepare to start the test! which will be held for a week the most"


	6. Chapter 6  Test1, 123?

**Chapter 6 =** Test1, 1+2=3?

"The first test will last for a week, each day you can only answer once, the first test is from Allen, guesses who am I" said Kai

"Allen-chan is our musician" answer the Earl

"Wrong, now on to the second test, by myself." Replied Kai

"Wait we failed the first test!" shout Road

"No, you got 6 more chances to answer now sit back so I can start mine" said Kai rather annoyed

"Why are you in a hurry?"Tyki cut in.

"The faster i have this done, the faster I can join Allen to buy some sweet, and I prefer to stay with him better." Kai replied, really annoyed now

"Oh, u have a complex with Shounen" tease Tyki

"No I don't and how about you pedophile!" Kai resort

"Ah I am hurt to hear you to say it" Tyki fake hurt.

"Yeah right, and I am a chicken in a ballet tutu dancing on top of the Earl, no offense Earl"

"No taken"

"Hee, hee you are a chicken" Jasdero start

"and you are dancing on top of the Earl in a tutu" and Devi ended

The noah twin exchange glance and burst out laughing while pointing at Kai

"no I am a hen moron, that sarcastisme"

Kai said angered

"no use wasting your time in dealing with idiots" Tyki said

"HEY, WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!" both of them shouted at the same time

"cleary, you are moron instead" Kai said

"Yeah what he said, we are moron…HEY!

we are smarty than you" the said while pointing their golden guns at Kai

"yeah we all know that" stated Road as she wanted to join in the fun.

"Hmph" was all they say before they left

"Now on with the second test, HISTORY OF MAN`S DEED As you know, mankind had done a lot of these 'deeds' . They are evil vile creature and I agree with you guys as to destroy the mankind" Kai said and took a small break before continueing" so the test is to state as many sins that was done by human, simple"

"They smoke, steal, rape, abuse their power on the weaks and last but not least, they called upon grieve and the soul of their loved ones that is in heaven, pull back into a mechine that has no free will and make them suffer for eternal" said Wisely (who poop up from between the story) in one go.

**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP **

"wow way to go Wisely" comented Tyki

"so we pass this test" ask the Earl

"yeah you pass and bye" with that said Kai was gone

OMEKA

"NE NEAH, WHAT KIND OF SWEET WOULD PAPA LIKE?"

NEAH CHUCKLE "YOU REMEMBER AND WHILE WE`RE AT IT WHY NOT BUY SOME SWEET FOR THE FAMILY TOO?"

"OKAY, OH HERE COMES KAI"

(you`ll know sooner or later)


	7. Chapter 7 The Complex Club

**CHAPTER 7 = **THE COMPLEX CLUB

The next day,

"Alright, rise and shine, time to wake up!" Neah said

"Okay, okay" growled Road as she went inside of her door to change and get ready for the day.

"Time for the third test, this test only required one person and one person only" chirp Neah

"Why?" ask Tyki while Road come back through her door.

"Cause I say so, and now let's start!"

"Why are you so eager?" Road ask

"Oh because this will be so _Fun, _and Road you should call your dad to participate"

"Ok, DAD!"

"Yesss….my dear Road…" Cyril cried while running at full speed toward Road out of nowhere (how he knows where Road is…because he has a build in Road detector along with his daughter complex)

"What do you want, my dear cute little Road?"

"Neah want to see you"

"Yes, I want you to join my club 'that I created' and you guys pass"

"What! That`s it? What is this so-called club of yours" Tyki ask flabbergasted they pass so easily and suspicious of Neah

"It is for me to know and for your imagination to run wild, now come along Cyril, I got one more member I want him to join"

"Ok, but tell me what the club is later" chirp Cyril

"All in due time, all in due time" Neah said while smiling oh so widely that it show his canine teeth

~~~~~while back to Tyki~~~~

(Short story, sorry but I want a long Omeka)

**OMEKA **

"Now we have all the member please let me explain what the club is …..

TA, TA, TA, DA …THE COMPLEX CLUB

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

"now each of us will state what complex you have and with who, well I myself is a nephew-complex and of course is my cute little whittey Allen, how about you sir Komui, creator of komulin?"

"I have sister-complex and am of course my cute, innocent little sister, Lenalee"

"Last but not least, give it up for Cyril, the noah of jealousy" Neah said as though he was hosting a TV show

"Well who else? Of course my cute little girl, my precious angle, Road"

"Now as club permenaned member of this club we shall protect our adorable beloved ones from those filthy octopus they called themselves human"

"Those who dare touch my Lenalee will be skin alive and behold the power of komulin" laugh Komui maniacally

"Those who even look at my Road the wrong way will be torture in the most inhuman and unnatural way possible" Cyril said while laughing along with Komui

"Those who dare throw a dirty look at my innocent Allen will be at the mercy of the devil himself and will be painfully 'tut' by 'tut' and then 'tut' 'tut' 'tut' to death

(Because of too much blood gore is involved in the conversation Neah said, as the author I will not write those down as I am a well mannered person, and trust me when I say I never scold a person using the word FUCK, thank you for your cooperation. Back to the story)

"Muahahaha" laugh the three complex morons

A shiver ran up Tyki`s spine 'what was that' Tyki though

"Ne Tyki, how about the first test, today we can answer again" Road said while sucking on a lollipop

"Oh yeah"

"Heh though you forgot, well let's get on with it. You can answer and I see if it's correct" B.A answer out of nowhere

"Would you stop doing that!" Tyki said as he almost jump out of his skin (meaning taken aback)

"On to the test" B.A cut him off and ignored him

"Okay...umm… Allen is the 14th Noah" Road answer

"Beep, beep, wrong! Now be a good little boys and girls and shoo"


End file.
